The present inventive concept herein relates to communication networks, and more particularly, to a traffic manager of packet transport system located at a backbone network or a core network and a traffic management method thereof.
As a requirement for bandwidth in a communication network rapidly increases, a today's network is developing into a more simple and efficient structure. In this situation, the core network and the backbone network is being replaced with a packet transport platform from a synchronous digital hierarchy (SDH)/synchronous optical network (SONET). A transport system delivering all kinds of services including voice service through a packet transport network is commonly called a packet transport system. The packet transport system is based on a packet transport technology of, for example, PBB-TE (IEEE 802. 1Qay) and MPLS transport profile (MPLS-TP).
A packet transport technology based on PBB-TE or MPLS-TP should provide functions of a system stability that can guarantee reliability of network, a service protection that can guarantee a survival of network, a network OAM (Operation, Administration, and Maintenance), etc. Thus, the packet transport system in a connection-oriented packet transport network should be able to operate functions of a packet forwarding based on PBB-TE or MPLS-TP, QoS, OAM, Protection, etc. at the same time. Those functions should not affect performance of other functions. That is, in a packet transport system, a packet processing ratio/an error rate, QoS accuracy, OAM stability, a protection switching time, etc. should be guaranteed independently of each other.
In the case that a packet transport system supports those functions at the same time, according to a conventional technology, there is a problem that a packet processing ratio is seriously reduced and an error rate is increased.